Higurashi Frontier
by BrunoProg64
Summary: Dedicada a todos los detractores de Digimon Frontier. Koichi Kimura se encargará de destruir a todos los personajes de esta desagradable serie. Basado en Higurashi no Naku Koro ni.
1. Bokomon y Neemon

Higurashi Frontier

**Higurashi Frontier**

**Introducción**

Esta historia está dedicada a aquellos que detestan la 4 Temporada de Digimon. Y es que se les oye en foros, conversaciones y sitios como este. Así que, siendo patente su odio a esta serie… vamos a terminar con ella como más les gustaría: La muerte de los personajes. La historia transcurre a la mitad de la serie. Aún no se conoce a Koichi.

Digimon Frontier no me pertenece, es de Bandai Visual, Toei Animation y Fuji TV.

Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, pertenece a 07/07th Expansion. La música igualmente.

**I**

**(Bokomom y Neemon)**

"Año 2002 – Mundo Digital"

Inserten la Opening de Higurashi no Naku Koro ni

- Seguiré apuntando la crónica de estos 10 guerreros legendarios – dijo Bokomon – Esos chicos han cambiado mucho desde la primera vez.

- Es cierto – respondió Neemon – Cada quien ha mejorado de sus defectos. Uno de los que mejoró mucho han sido Kouji y Tomoki.

- Ya veo. Sin embargo… todavía tenemos que saber quien era ese otro digimon misteriosos que siempre amenaza a Kouji.

Y de repente lo vieron. Duskmon estaba delante de ellos:

- Veo que hablaban de mí.- respondió el aludido - ¿Tienen algo contra mía?

- ¡Takuya! ¡Kouji! ¡Chicos… Está aquí!

- ¡Ja ja ja ja ¡ - se rió Duskmon - ¡No podrán volver. Me encargué de que mis aliados les dieran una larga lucha!

Bokomon y Neemon se asustaron. Estaban perdidos. ¿Qué iban a hacer?

- Bueno – dijo Duskmon – Supongo que haré esto a la antigua.

Y devolucionó, convirtiéndose en Koichi.

- ¡Eres un humano! – gritó Bokomon - ¿Acaso no estás con nosotros?

- ¿Quién los necesita? – respondió Koichi – Ni siquiera saben el porqué luchan. Sólo se cuelgan de glorias pasadas. Ha llegado la hora de que este mundo cambie para ser gobernado por Lucemon.

- ¿Crees que te permitiremos que lo logres? – le respondió Bokomon - ¡Los otros 5 te derrotarán!

- No es necesario un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo – dijo Koichi riéndose – El dicho… divide y vencerás.

Koichi sacó de su bolsillo una jeringa y se acercó a Neemon.

- ¡Aléjate de él! – dijo Bokomon - ¡Ahora verás!

Y cometió el descuido de acercarse a Koichi, quien en lugar de atacar a Neemon, le inyectó la jeringa a Bokomon.

- ¡Ja ja ja! – dijo Koichi con risa maléfica – Veamos que harás…

Neemon se asustó al ver que la expresión de Bokomon había cambiado. Bokomon se acercó con violencia a Neemon y cogiéndole por la parte inferior de sus pantalones rojos, los estiró hasta que le permitió llegar a su cabeza. Entonces hizo un nudo sobre su cuello y empezó a ahorcarlo:

- ¡Vaya! – dijo Koichi - ¡El Compuesto de Lucemon funciona perfectamente!

Neemon dejó pronto de moverse… había sido estrangulado. De repente Bokomon se acercó a un sitio con piedras filudas y cogiendo una de ellas, comenzó a golpearse el cuello. La sangre saltó y conforme más salía… Koichi no paraba de reírse. Finalmente Bokomon murió por desangre.

- ¡Lo hice! – gritaba - ¡Lo hice! ¡Maté a esos 2 idiotas! ¡Halágame amo Lucemon!

Y mientras gritaba como un obseso, se retiró dejando la tétrica escena.

Unos minutos después regresaban los 5 niños: Takuya, Junpei, Kouji, Zoe y Tomoki. Se dieron una aterradora sorpresa al ver el macabro escenario.

- ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! – gritó Takuya

- ¡Noooo! – gritó Tomoki cayendo al suelo y rompiendo a llorar - ¡Esto es horrible!

Inserten la Ending de Higurashi no Naku Koro ni

**Avances:** Ha comenzado la maldición. El fuego que brilla con fuerza será apagado por una lluvia de arena. ¿En quien confías? ¿En quien crees? ¿Ese ser seguirá viviendo?. Higurashi Frontier – Episodio 2: Takuya Kanbara. ¿Puedes creerlo?

**Lluvia de Ideas:** Takuya, 10 años, hermano menor, Tomoki, maldición, Compuesto Lucemon, misterio, una mirada vacía en el crepúsculo.

(**Nota del Autor:** En Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, mientras se dice el Avance, aparece una lluvia de palabras e ideas en pantalla.)


	2. Takuya Kanbara

Higurashi Frontier

**Higurashi Frontier**

**Introducción**

Esta historia está dedicada a aquellos que detestan la 4 Temporada de Digimon. Y es que se les oye en foros, conversaciones y sitios como este. Así que, siendo patente su odio a esta serie… vamos a terminar con ella como más les gustaría: La muerte de los personajes. La historia transcurre a la mitad de la serie. Aún no se conoce a Koichi.

Digimon Frontier no me pertenece, es de Bandai Visual, Toei Animation y Fuji TV.

Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, pertenece a 07/07th Expansion. La música igualmente.

**II**

**(Takuya Kanbara)**

"Tokyo – Año 2002 – Casa de los Kanbara"

- ¡Deja de tocar el pastel! – gritaba la madre de Takuya.

- No entiendo porqué lo dices – respondió Takuya – Igual lo comeremos cuando llegue mi hermano.

Finalmente recibió el ya conocido mensaje:

"Ven a la estación de Shibuya a las 5:00 pm"

Y raudamente salió.

Inserten la Opening de Higurashi no Naku Koro ni

Los chicos seguían horrorizados. Bokomon y Neemon estaban muertos. Había sido terrible. El más afectado del grupo era Tomoki. Su corta edad no le hacía entender esas desgracias.

- Ya cálmate Tomoki – dijo Takuya – Vámonos de aquí.

- ¡No quiero! – respondió el otro - ¡Los han matado!

- ¡Pero podemos defendernos! – respondió Takuya - ¡Tenemos los digi-spirits!

- ¿Y qué? – respondió Tomoki - ¡Están muertos! ¡Muertos!

Finalmente tras intentar convencerlo, todos se fueron de ahí raudamente. No podían hacer ni siquiera una humilde tumba para sus amigos, ya que el terreno era de piedras.

Conforme huían de ese lugar, todos se empezaron a preocupar. Sin Bokomon ni Neemon, ya no tenían guías. Estarían varados en ese mundo sin pistas.

- ¡Estamos perdidos! – gritó Kouji – No sabremos que hacer.

- Primero debemos buscar un bosque – respondió Junpei – Al menos ahí podremos tener alimentos y orientarnos mejor.

Siguieron caminando hasta que divisaron un bosque. Raudamente llegaron a el. Era un bosque como no había otro. Irónicamente recordaba esa vez cuando Tomoki quedó medio confundido y atacó a todos. En el centro se veía un lago.

- ¡Agua! – gritó Takuya. Y sin decir nada más se lanzó al lago.

Los otros también no se quedaron atrás y se lanzaron al agua.

Mientras, olvidándose de Bokomon y Neemon, disfrutaban el lago, por un lado del bosque apareció Koichi. Venía a por el siguiente. Recordó las órdenes de Lucemon.

- Te daré lo que me pidas… incluso cosas que afecten al mundo real… si destruyes a esos niños con los espíritus legendarios. Además… tendrás el placer de matar a tu hermano Kouji… incluido en esa lista. Recuerda que por su culpa estás como estás.

Kouji decidió ir por Kouji… pero dudó. Estaban todos… y dado que Kouji tenía gusto por la soledad… sospecharían. Entonces recordó la idea de "golpear el polvo para asustar a la serpiente" y se decidió por Takuya.

- Así causaré revuelo en todo ese grupo. Divide y vencerás. Que cosa tan sencilla.

Para su suerte, Takuya fue el primero en salir del lago sin ser visto. Quería darles un susto a los demás. Fue entonces cuando Koichi arrancó una rama y la afiló. Luego siguió a Takuya. Cuando calculó que estaba suficientemente lejos del lago… se le apareció y dijo:

- Veo que al fin te he encontrado. Prepárate para la lucha.

Y lo comenzó a atacar con la rama. Le golpeó en uno de los brazos.

- ¡Eres otro del grupo de Lucemon! – sacó su digivice - ¡Spirit…!

No pudo continuar. En el momento que sacó el Digivice, Koichi aprovechó para hundirle la rama en el estómago. Brotó la sangre, pero Takuya le dijo:

- ¿Crees que me haz vencido? ¡Todavía puedo luchar!

- Entonces… ese ser que está allá arriba… se apiade de tu alma – respondió Koichi y cogiendo a Takuya le estrelló la cabeza contra un árbol.

Sonó un ruido hueco y Takuya cayó muerto. Le saltaron los sesos.

- ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Ya voy uno! ¡Ya voy uno! – y riéndose gritó histéricamente, para luego huir.

- ¿Escucharon ese ruido? – dijo Kouji, al oir los gritos de Koichi - ¡¿Dónde está Takuya?!

- Takuya… - se preguntó Junpei – ¡Lo vi salir! ¡Vamos a buscarlo!

Inserten la Ending de Higurashi no Naku Koro ni

**Avance:** ¿Qué es lo que proteges? Tu propia alma. ¿En quien confías? En mi propio yo. ¿En quien crees? En lo que veo con mis ojos. Higurashi Frontier – Episodio 3: Kouji Minamoto. ¿Puedes creerlo?

**Lluvia de Ideas:** Pañuelo, divorcio, "el hermano que no conocí", "Compuesto Lucemon", divorcio, recuerdos, "Oxígeno".


	3. Kouji Minamoto

Higurashi Frontier

**Higurashi Frontier**

**Introducción**

Esta historia está dedicada a aquellos que detestan la 4 Temporada de Digimon. Y es que se les oye en foros, conversaciones y sitios como este. Así que, siendo patente su odio a esta serie… vamos a terminar con ella como más les gustaría: La muerte de los personajes. La historia transcurre a la mitad de la serie. Aún no se conoce a Koichi.

Digimon Frontier no me pertenece, es de Bandai Visual, Toei Animation y Fuji TV.

Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, pertenece a 07/07th Expansion. La música igualmente.

**III**

**(Kouji Minamoto)**

Los chicos no tardaron en salir del lago e ir hacia la búsqueda del desaparecido Takuya en el bosque.

- Algo muy raro pasa aquí – pensó Kouji – Siento como si alguien me persiguiera.

"Año 2002 – Verano en Tokyo – Casa de los Minamoto"

- Ya llegó – dijo el padre de Kouji – Ella es tu madre.

- ¿Quién demonios es esa mujer? – respondió Kouji con acritud.

Inserten la Opening de Higurashi no Naku Koro ni

Debido al miedo, todos estaban yendo en el mismo grupo. Sin embargo Kouji por sus presentimientos prefirió separarse.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Zoe - ¡Ven al grupo!

- Buscaré por aquí. Ustedes sigan juntos. Cualquier cosa y usare el digi-spirit para defenderme.

Conforme siguió avanzando se sintió raro. Había un aroma raro en el ambiente, algo así como de un animal recién sacrificado.

- Me pregunto que será.

Al avanzar más descubrió la desagradable: Takuya apuñalado con una rama y con la cabeza sangrante. Estaba muerto. Al verlo Kouji se heló y se llevó las manos a la boca para no gritar. No podía permitir que los demás vieran eso.

- ¿Cómo es posible…? ¿Qué demonios nos está ocurriendo?

- Vaya, vaya – dijo Koichi apareciendo – Al fin eres tú. Mi idea fue correcta.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿Qué le haz hecho a Takuya?

- Descuida… tan solo lo mismo que pasó con sus amigos digimons.

- ¡Asesino! ¡Tu mataste a Bokomon y Neemon!

- No fui yo realmente… Bokomon mató a Neemon y se suicidó.

- Estas mintiéndome.

- Más que eso… ¿No te preguntas quien soy?

- Eres un maldito asesino. No me importa quien seas. Absorberé tu alma maldita con el D-Scanner.

- Vaya… - suspiró Kouchi – Sabrás entonces que soy el hermano gemelo que no conocías. ¡Soy tu verdadero hermano!

- ¡Imposible! – respondió Kouji – Jamás pensé que…

- Tu padre abandonó a mi madre y se casó con otra mujer. Te vi esa vez en la estación y traté de correr para alcanzarte… pero lo único que logré fue caerme. Así que vengo a vengarme.

- ¡No puede ser! Tu no eres el hijo de mi padre. Eres sólo un loco asesino.

- ¡Mentira! - léase con el tono de Rena Ryuguu

- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- Que pagues por lo que me haz hecho. Sólo eso. Seguro a los demás les gustará saber que te pasará lo mismo que a Bokomon.

- ¡Kouji! – llamó Junpei - ¿Estás ahí?

De repente apareció Junpei, pero Koichi le dio un golpe en el cuello, desmayándolo.

- Veo que me daré prisa…

- ¡Aléjate de mis amigos! – gritó Kouji y volvió a cometer el error de Takuya – Spirit…

En ese momento, Koichi le golpeó y le arrebató el pañuelo con el que se tapaba el pelo, y se colocó en el rostro, amarrándoselo, para después golpearlo con una patada en el estómago.

- Mientras te ahogas le inyectaré a este gordo idiota el Compuesto Lucemon. Será un placer ver como se arranca toda la grasa que tiene…

Pero entonces se oyeron pasos entonces simplemente:

- Pues bien…el gordo se salvó. Pero tú… ¡No vivirás! – dijo Koichi cogiendo a Kouji y apretándole la garganta. Finalmente Kouji dejó de moverse y cayó al suelo muerto. En eso Koichi escapó.

Inserten la Ending de Higurashi no Naku Koro ni

**Avance:** Lo olvidé. Tu presencia. Sólo me guía tu voz. Pasos despreocupados que dirigen a un desastre. Higurashi Frontier – Episodio 4: Zoe Orimoto. ¿Puedes creerlo?

**Lluvia de Ideas:** Ruinas antiguas, dolor, táser, "época medieval", "máquina quita-uñas", tortura, "Junpei", trampa, desconocido, "No puedo recordarlo".


	4. Zoe Orimoto

Higurashi Frontier

**Higurashi Frontier**

**Introducción**

Esta historia está dedicada a aquellos que detestan la 4 Temporada de Digimon. Y es que se les oye en foros, conversaciones y sitios como este. Así que, siendo patente su odio a esta serie… vamos a terminar con ella como más les gustaría: La muerte de los personajes. La historia transcurre a la mitad de la serie. Aún no se conoce a Koichi.

Digimon Frontier no me pertenece, es de Bandai Visual, Toei Animation y Fuji TV.

Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, pertenece a 07/07th Expansion. La música igualmente.

**IV**

**(Zoe Orimoto)**

Cuando Junpei despertó vió el terrible espectáculo: Ahora eran Kouji y Takuya. No había pasado ni siquiera 24 horas y 2 de sus amigos habían muerto. Desesperado por el horror, simplemente atinó a gritar.

"Verano del 2002 – Tokyo – Casa de los Orimoto"

- No puedo tener amigos… ni siquiera uno sólo. ¿Porqué? ¿Es acaso por mi actitud?

Zoe siguió pensando en su cama.

- Pero yo soy como soy. No dejaré que otros me cambien.

Inserten la Opening de Higurashi no Naku Koro ni

Al llegar Zoe y Tomoki, la cosa fue peor. Zoe gritó y lo peor se lo llevó Tomoki que estuvo un rato desesperado y llorando.

- No es cierto… no es cierto… no es cierto.

- ¡Debemos irnos de aquí ahora Zoe! – dijo Junpei – Nuestra vida corre peligro.

Cargando con Tomoki, ya que no quería moverse, se escaparon de ese bosque. Debido a las distancias, tanto Junpei como Zoe digievolucionaron y siguieron volando para seguir su camino. A Tomoki lo seguían cargando ya que de tanto llorar se durmió.

Fue cuando Blitzmon divisó unas ruinas y decidió bajar, seguido de Kazemon (Fairymon, en el original). Ya en tierra, volvieron a forma humana.

- ¿A dónde nos haz traído Junpei?

- Puede parecer tétrico… pero al menos pienso que estaremos a salvo.

En ese momento despertó Tomoki.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Estamos lejos de ese horrible bosque – respondió Zoe.

- ¿Y Takuya? – respondió Tomoki - ¿Dónde está?

- No lo sé – respondió Zoe – Quizá ya nos alcance…

- ¡Mentira! – le contestó Tomoki - ¡Estaba muerto! ¡Takuya murió!

- ¡Basta ya! – dijo Junpei. Se le notaba muy alterado - ¡Deja de asustarnos!

- No me importa… ¿Dónde está Takuya? ¡Takuya…!

De repente, presa de la ira, Junpei cogió a Tomoki de los tirantes de su ropa y lo lanzó con violencia al suelo.

- ¡¿Haz visto lo desesperados que estamos?! – le increpó - ¡Kouji está muerto y a tí solo te sigue importando Takuya!

Dicho esto, le quitó su gorro y le cogió de los pelos, mientras lo levantaba con violencia ante la atónita mirada de Zoe.

- ¡Déjalo ya! – le dijo Zoe - ¡Es sólo un niño pequeño!

- ¡No me importa! – respondió Junpei – Sólo sabe llorar. ¿Acaso crees que nosotros no tenemos miedo?

Y diciendo esto lanzó a Tomoki por un lado.

- Takuya… Takuya… - pedía Tomoki – Ayúdame…

- ¡Todo es por ser así! ¿Acaso crees que volverá si lloras? ¿Acaso crees que si lloras te salvaran?

- Takuya… Takuya… por favor… sálvame.

- ¡Déjalo ya! ¡Si tanto sufres… entonces muérete! ¡Pero no hagas que nosotros carguemos con tu falso dolor!

En medio de esa ira, Tomoki se incorporó pero de repente cayó al suelo y no se levantó más. Junpei de igual forma.

- ¡Chicos! – gritó Zoe temiendo lo peor - ¿Qué les ha pasado?

- Veo que fallé mi puntería contigo – dijo Koichi apareciendo.

- ¿Quién eres tu?

- Soy el enviado que les hará pagar sus pecados – respondió – Los pecados convertidos en justicia por Saclas, quien desterró a Luzbel de su terreno.

(**Nota del Autor:** Según el gnosticismo, Saclas es el Dios Judeo-Cristiano. Este nombre es un insulto ya que significa "tonto" en arameo. En esta historia lo usaremos para referirnos a quien eligió a los 5 niños.)

-¿Saclas? – preguntó Zoe - ¿Luzbel? ¿Quién demonios eres?

- Soy el mensajero de Dios.

- No juegues conmigo… ¿Qué les has hecho a mis amigos? ¿Quién eres tú en verdad? ¡Dime!

En eso Koichi se empezó a reír histéricamente.

- Bueno… veo que eres otra que recibió el espíritu de esos 10 guerreros. Tu terquedad es incomparable. De todos modos… a tus amigos les caerá bien un poco de esto…

Y rápidamente le inyectó el Compuesto Lucemon a Junpei. Iba a inyectárselo a Tomoki cuando Zoe le advirtió:

- Si haces algo más… digievolucionaré y te haré pagar. ¡Basta ya!

- Usando los Digi-spirits para caprichos… vaya… sabía que Saclas los enviaba – suspiró – No caigas en el error querida. Por hacer eso… Takuya y Kouji murieron.

- ¡No es verdad! ¡Eres tú ese maldito asesino! ¿Qué le haz inyectado a Junpei?

- El Compuesto Lucemon. Ya no tienes salida…

- ¿Compuesto Lucemon?

- Lucemon debería ser el amo de este mundo. Su sangre tiene un fluido que es capaz de controlar a las personas y volverlas a su lado. Junpei despertará convertido en un ser obediente a Lucemon… y quien sabe que le hará al pobre Tomoki. ¡Ja ja ja!

- ¡Déjalos en paz! – respondió Zoe - ¡No les hagas nada!

- No puedes negociar – respondió Koichi – Sólo tienes que pagar tus pecados.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Tu pecado fue el unirte a ese llamado de Saclas. ¿Qué pueden tener ustedes para ser los 10 guerreros legendarios? Nada… ¡Sólo un imbécil como Saclas podría ser el que se fijara en idiotas como ustedes!

- ¿Quién demonios es Saclas?

- El imbécil que los escogió. Sin embargo… yo soy el mensajero de Lucemon. El verdadero Dios de este mundo.

- ¡No hay tal cosa como un Dios cruel!

- Entiendo… no quieres aceptarlo. Bueno despertaré a Junpei y veremos que pasará…

- ¡Detente! – dijo Zoe - ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Pero salva a Junpei y a Tomoki!

Bueno… ven aquí. A ellos no les pasará nada. Si no colaboras les despertaré.

Zoe no tuvo remedio y siguió a Koichi hasta llegar al sótano de esas ruinas. Encontraron múltiples instrumentos de tortura.

- Ya estamos aquí. Bien… ¿asumirás tu responsabilidad?

- ¿Qué me harás? ¿Si te pido perdón me dejarás ir?

- No estás en posición de negociar – respondió Koichi – Sólo obedece.

Entonces buscó entre las ruinas y encontró una extraña máquina en forma de corta uñas gigante.

- Aquí está. Para expiar tu culpa… arráncate 3 uñas.

- ¿Tres uñas? – repitió Zoe - ¡Jamás!

- Bueno… quizá no aceptes tu pecado… pero ya caerás.

- ¿Porqué dices que soy una pecadora?

- Porque "Zoe" fue Eva. Y Eva abrió el pecado a este mundo.

(**Nota del Autor:** Según el Evangelio de Judas, antes de que Eva llegara a la tierra se llamaba Zoe, griego para "vida")

- Bueno… - dijo ella – Prometes dejar en paz a Junpei y a Tomoki.

- Si lo haces les inyectaré el antídoto.

Zoe se desesperó y mientras sudaba, puso su primer dedo en la máquina. Colocó la uña y golpeó la palanca.

- ¡Aaaaaayyy! – gritó al ver que su uña saltaba y su dedo se llenaba de sangre por la cortada.

- ¡Bravo! – dijo Koichi - ¡Lo haces bien!

- Basta ya… duele una barbaridad.

- Bueno… seguiré con Junpei.

- ¡No lo hagas! ¡Esto no duele! – y diciendo esto se arrancó la segunda uña.

- Ya vamos dos… a ver, eran por Takuya y Kouji. Ahora sólo falta…

- ¡No quiero! – dijo llorando Zoe - ¡No quiero! ¡Duele una barbaridad! ¡Ya no quiero seguir con esto!

- ¡Vamos… esfuérzate y Lucemon le devolverá la vida a tus amigos!

- ¡Mentiroso! – respondió ella - ¡Sólo quieres verme sufrir! ¡No te daré el gusto maldito sádico!

Preso de la ira, Koichi cogió a Zoe y colocó su tercer dedo y le arrancó la tercera uña.

- ¡Maldita! – le gritó – Faltando tan poco te rindes. ¡Se nota que eres hija del maldito Saclas!

Y cogiendo a la chica, la retiró de la máquina y la arrojó para un lado. A la vez, sacó un táser.

- Ahora verás lo que te pasará…

Zoe se levantó y entonces quizo digievolucionar, pero al sacar el D-Scanner, fue atacada con el táser.

- ¡Todos son idiotas! ¡Caen en el mismo error siempre!

Mientras se retorcía de dolor, Koichi se le acercó y sin decir nada le inyectó del Compuesto Lucemon.

- Te lo mereces – dijo Koichi – Ahora veamos que tal estás. Que no aguardo para sacarte las otras 2 uñas.

- Lo siento… - dijo ella – Pero paso de tus torturas… ¡maldito maníaco!

- ¡Eso me dijo Bokomon! ¡Ja ja!

Zoe cogió un cuchillo que había por ahí y amenazó a Koichi.

- Si quieres pelea… ¡eso tendremos! – dijo Koichi al ver a Zoe amenazante. Dicho esto, encendió el táser.

Ante su atónita mirada, Zoe colocó el cuchillo a un lado de la pared y se hundió el cuello en el mismo. La sangre salía y con ella las risas de Koichi. Finalmente, Zoe murió debido a las heridas.

- ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Ja ja ja! – decía mientras se reía - ¡Ya vamos 3! ¡3 muertos! ¡Ahora solo falta ver el destino del gordo estúpido ese!

Y mientras veía a Zoe muerta comenzó a gritar histéricamente.

- ¡Lo hice amo Lucemon! ¡Lo hice!

Inserten la Ending de Higurashi no Naku Koro ni

**Avance:** Un recuerdo. Debilidad. En la soledad llora por protección. Pero hay alguien que te espera. El destino detrás de lágrimas de dolor. Higurashi Frontier – Episodio 5: Tomoki Himi. ¿Puedes creerlo?

**Lluvia de Ideas:** Llanto, hermano, "juegos de computador", petición, "No quiero que te eches a perder", "puñal", "crucifixión", "Junpei", "amigos".


	5. Tomoki Himi

Higurashi Frontier

**Higurashi Frontier**

**Introducción**

Esta historia está dedicada a aquellos que detestan la 4 Temporada de Digimon. Y es que se les oye en foros, conversaciones y sitios como este. Así que, siendo patente su odio a esta serie… vamos a terminar con ella como más les gustaría: La muerte de los personajes. La historia transcurre a la mitad de la serie. Aún no se conoce a Koichi.

Digimon Frontier no me pertenece, es de Bandai Visual, Toei Animation y Fuji TV.

Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, pertenece a 07/07th Expansion. La música igualmente.

**V**

**(Tomoki Himi)**

"Verano del 2002 – Tokyo – Casa de los Himi"

- ¡Dije que dejaras de llorar!

- Hermano… ayúdame, por favor.

- ¡Ya basta Tomoki! ¿Sólo piensas en que nosotros te ayudaremos?

- ¡Eres cruel! ¡Quiero a otro hermano mayor!

Inserten la Opening de Higurashi no Naku Koro ni

Tomoki fue el primero en despertar. Entonces vio a Junpei. Inocentemente se le acercó y lo intentó despertar.

- Oye Junpei, Junpei… despierta.

Junpei despertó y al verle oyó una voz interior:

"Debe morir. Por su culpa tenemos a un débil en el grupo. Es por el, es por el"

Entonces al ver a Tomoki, Junpei comenzó a gritar:

- ¡Nooooooo! ¡Ya basta! ¡Si tanto quieren destruir mi vida… mátenme! ¡Mátenme a mí primero!

- Cálmate Junpei… soy yo Tomoki. Soy tu amigo.

- Vaya… - dijo Junpei terminando de gritar – Vamos a probar si eres mi amigo…

Y le golpeó la cabeza, para dejarlo inconciente. Después de eso se lo llevó al sótano donde estaba Koichi.

- Aquí te lo traigo – dijo Junpei - ¿Qué haremos con el?

- Cuélgalo en esa cruz de ahí. Te encargarás tú de su tortura.

- No quiero… - respondió Junpei – Quiero que tú te hagas cargo.

- Bueno… si lo quieres difícil… - le golpeó y le inyectó el antídoto. Luego lo amarró a una mesa.

Pasaron unos minutos y tanto Junpei como Tomoki despertaron. Al inicio se quisieron liberar de sus ataduras pero fue inútil. Al verlos, Koichi se apresuró y tapó con trapos el cuerpo de Zoe.

- ¡Asesino! – gritó Tomoki - ¿Qué hay en ese bulto?

- Es el cuerpo de Zoe – respondió - ¿Quieres verlo?

- ¡Noooo! ¡Ella no puede morir! ¡¿Porqué?!

- Verás… se mato ella sola. Dijo que no quería que le saque 3 uñas.

- ¡Maldito! – gritó Junpei - ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

- ¿Qué ya no lo recuerdas? Te golpeé y te inyecté el Compuesto Lucemon. Fuiste tú quien colgó a Tomoki en esa cruz. Pero por tu debilidad… seré yo quien haga el resto.

- Tú… - dijo Tomoki – No eres humano.

- ¿Quién soy entonces?

- El demonio… el maldito demonio. ¿Cómo pudiste matar a mis amigos? – Tomoki lo miró y no obtuvo respuesta - ¿Qué vas a hacerme?

- Voy a matarte.

- ¡Detente! – gritó Junpei - ¡No le hagas daño a Tomoki!

- ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Esos quejidos me recuerdan a Tomoki! ¡Los dos son un par de imbéciles!

Cogiendo un puñal, apuñaló uno de los brazos de Tomoki. Tomoki comenzó a llorar.

- ¡Ya basta! – rogó Junpei – ¡Basta, basta, basta!

- Por mucho que grites y llores nadie te va ayudar, nadie te escuchará. Nadie te salvará. ¡Sólo está Junpei… pero te verá llorar y sufrir! – diciendo esto le volvió a apuñalar el brazo.

- ¡Detente! ¡Por lo que más quieras ya basta! – pidió Junpei.

- Bien… pues hagamos algo. Di "lo siento" 1000 veces. Si lo haces perdonaré a Tomoki.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

Koichi volvió a apuñalar a Tomoki.

- ¡Lo siento… lo siento! ¡Lo siento… lo siento! – dijo Junpei llorando por la impotencia.

- ¡Ja ja ja! – se rió Koichi - ¡Llorar es el fuerte de ambos! Tomoki… ¿Acaso crees que vendrá Takuya a salvarte?

Dijo esto y le volvió a apuñalar el brazo. Junpei seguía diciendo que lo sentía. Quizá así lograra que su amigo no sufra.

- Tomoki… ¿Me oyes? – al no obtener respuesta, le dio una bofetada. - ¡Oye! ¡Escucha!

Tomoki le miró.

- ¿Sabes porqué te hago esto? Es por tu pecado… de depender del resto

- Takuya… hermano… Takuya… hermano…

- Ese es el problema… siempre dependiendo de los demás. Llorando por Takuya o tu hermano. Ni Takuya ni tu hermano eran inmortales ni héroes. Pero tú siempre incordiándoles para que te defendieran. Ni aún teniendo el digi-spirit del hielo podías ganar tu independencia.

Y volvió a apuñalarle el brazo.

- ¿Oh? ¿Ya no te duele el brazo derecho? Entonces… pasemos el izquierdo – y le apuñaló la mano derecha.

- Ya no pienso llorar. Todos dependían de mí… y quiero demostrar que me esforzaré… por Takuya y por mi hermano.

- Basta de hablar, niñato imbécil.

- ¡Apuñálame hasta que quieras! ¡No lloraré más! ¡Jamás… nunca jamás!

Preso de la ira, Koichi empezó a seguir apuñalando a Tomoki. Cada vez con más ansiedad.

- ¿Lo vez Takuya? Donde quiera que estés… no pienso llorar… ni siquiera ahora. Ya me volví más fuerte…

Mientras daba un grito, Koichi hundió el puñal en la frente de Tomoki, matándolo.

- Listo… ya tenemos a otro tonto muerto. ¡Ahora sólo me queda el gordo este!

- ¡Noooo! – gritó Junpei - ¡Tomoki no puede estar muerto! ¡Lo protegería!

- ¡Ya terminó! ¡Terminé con ese niñato llorón!

Koichi se rió histéricamente de aquella crucifixión. Ya eran 4 asesinados.

Inserten la Ending de Higurashi no Naku Koro ni

**Avance: **Un mundo vacío. Eso es lo que queda. Un triste reflejo del pasado. Un mundo al cual no volver. Es el principio del fin. La destrucción de una antigua tradición. Higurashi Frontier – Capítulo 6: Junpei Shibayama. ¿Puedes creerlo?

**Lluvia de Ideas:** Lamento, "5 clavos", "amigos", "magia", "Muere de una vez", "Expiación", "Saclas", "Lucemon".


	6. Junpei Shibayama

Higurashi Frontier

**Higurashi Frontier**

**Introducción**

Esta historia está dedicada a aquellos que detestan la 4 Temporada de Digimon. Y es que se les oye en foros, conversaciones y sitios como este. Así que, siendo patente su odio a esta serie… vamos a terminar con ella como más les gustaría: La muerte de los personajes. La historia transcurre a la mitad de la serie. Aún no se conoce a Koichi.

Digimon Frontier no me pertenece, es de Bandai Visual, Toei Animation y Fuji TV.

Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, pertenece a 07/07th Expansion. La música igualmente.

**VI**

**(Junpei Shibayama)**

"Verano 2002 – Escuela en Tokyo"

- Chicos quieren ver algo de trucos.

- Vamos… que empieza a llover.

- Chicos… ¿me prestan un paraguas?.

- Si eres tan astuto con los trucos… podrías cubrirte de la lluvia.

Inserten la Opening de Higurashi no Naku Koro ni

Junpei atado en la mesa veía como Tomoki goteaba sangre… ya sin vida. Uno de sus amigos había muerto en su delante y el no pudo hacer nada.

- ¿Qué te pareció la actuación? – dijo Koichi – El enano ese se comportó muy bien.

- ¡Eres un maldito! ¿Qué te impulsa a hacernos esto? ¿Dime porqué nos matas?

- No debería contestarte… pero ya que igual morirás… lo diré.

En eso se levantó y fue por una pequeña caja de madera.

- ¿Qué tiene esa caja? ¡Contesta!

- Bueno – dijo Koichi – Tiene un martillo y clavos. Te diré las razones mientras te clavo uno en cada mano y cada extremidad.

- Pues adelante.

- ¿Acaso no vas a rogar por tu vida como hace un momento?

- ¿De que me sirve llorar ya? ¿De que me sirve volver si todos han muerto?

- Bueno… si tu lo dices… ahí va el primero – y cogiendo la mano derecha de Junpei, clavó el primer clavo.

- ¡Aaaay! – gritó Junpei, pero se contuvo.

- Saclas… el Dios idiota los eligió a ustedes. Pero yo, enviado por el gran Lucemon será el que los destruya y comience su reinado en este mundo. ¿Quieres saber las otras 4 razones?

- Adelante… ya no hay vuelta atrás. Con esto expiaré el pecado de no salvar a Tomoki.

- Bien… ahí va el segundo – y clavó el segundo clavo en la mano izquierda.

- ¡Aaay!

- Los 10 Guerreros derrotaron a mi señor. Es por eso que destruyo a los portadores, para que esos espíritus viajen por el digimundo errantes. ¿Deseas saber las otras 3?

- Sigue sin parar… y oírlas de un vez.

- Bien… aquí te van – clavó el tercer clavo en la pierna izquierda – Por la culpa del padre de Kouji, mi familia quedó destrozada. En lugar de quedarse conmigo… mi hermano siguió a su padre lleno de deseo y se conformó con otra madre – clavó el cuarto clavo en la pierna derecha – Odiaba verlos disfrutar de este mundo… mientras en ambos mundos yo pasé dolor y sufrimiento.

- Vamos… desfógate – dijo Junpei – Ya caerá tu castigo al final.

- Vaya… me queda un clavo y no se donde ponertelo. ¡Ah ya se! ¡Te clavaré en el rostro! Pero, espera… así no podré hablarte. ¡Ya sé! Clavaré tu D-Scan con el de Tomoki en la tabla y luego te mataré. Así quedará esta leyenda totalmente corroída y destruida para siempre.

Después de rebuscar el D-Scanner de ambos y clavarlo en la mesa donde estaba Junpei, prosiguió.

- Y la última razón… es que Lucemon me prometió poder. Eso es algo que cualquiera querría ya sea en el mundo real o en el digital. Y bien… ya diciendo las 5 verdades. ¡Despídete Junpei Shibayama!

- ¿Pero cómo sabes como me…?

Un golpe de martillo en el rostro lo calló. Koichi siguió golpeando hasta que vio que estaba muerto. Al verlo muerto Koichi rebuscó en sus bolsillos y se comió los dulces que pudo encontrar. Finalmente al ver que había matado a los 5 elegidos… comenzó a celebrar sus macabras hazañas:

- ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin! – gritó Koichi - ¡Los maté! ¡A todos! ¡He matado a todos los que me proponía! ¡Ja ja ja! – y gritó histéricamente.

Koichi comenzó a trepar por las ruinas de alegría, hasta que al estar muy alto, resbaló y comenzó a caer. Debido a lo que había… ruinas, el seguramente moriría en la caída.

- Me diste la libertad que quise. Pude matar a Kouji e incluso a ese llorón que me cayó fatal… pero jamás supe que me utilisaste Lucemon. De seguro merezco el Infierno por no tomar mis propias decisiones.

El observador lejano oyó el sonido de un cuerpo al hacerse pedazos.

Inserten la Ending de Higurashi no Naku Koro ni

Ya no hay avances. Sólo nos queda un epílogo que ocurre después de la Ending.


	7. Epílogo

Higurashi Frontier

**Higurashi Frontier**

**Introducción**

Esta historia está dedicada a aquellos que detestan la 4 Temporada de Digimon. Y es que se les oye en foros, conversaciones y sitios como este. Así que, siendo patente su odio a esta serie… vamos a terminar con ella como más les gustaría: La muerte de los personajes. La historia transcurre a la mitad de la serie. Aún no se conoce a Koichi.

Digimon Frontier no me pertenece, es de Bandai Visual, Toei Animation y Fuji TV.

Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, pertenece a 07/07th Expansion. La música igualmente.

**Epílogo**

"Año 2002 – Ciudad de Tokyo"

"Comisaría de Shibuya – Reporte del día"

"Hoy se han cometido 6 misteriosas muertes. Aparentemente ninguna tiene que ver con la otra. Pero eso son sólo apariencias"

"Los muertos son Takuya Kanbara, Kouji Minamoto, Koichi Kimura, Zoe Orimoto, Junpei Shibayama y Tomoki Himi. Todos tenían en común que sus celulares los citaban a la estación de Shibuya a las 5:00 pm.

"Takuya fue atropellado por un camión al devolverle el balón de fútbol a un niño"

"Kouji Minamoto salió a comprar flores para su madre, pero al regresar se encerró en su cuarto. Se suicidó… colgándose con una correa"

"Koichi Kimura persiguió a Kouji Minamoto y resbaló por las escaleras de la Estación. Cayó de cabeza contra el pavimento. Murió producto de la caída"

"Zoe Orimoto fue asesinada por sus compañeras de clase en la cocina escolar. Lo extraño fue que fue asesinada usando herramientas para hacer espagueti. Fue ahogada en una olla y luego golpeada con un cucharón de metal"

"Junpei Shibayama fue envenenado con Cianuro de Potasio en unos chocolates. Los responsables se perfilan sus amigos"

"Tomoki Himi fue estrangulado por su hermano mayor durante una discusión. Por su parte el Hermano Mayor se suicidó, electrocutándose delante de un tomacorriente"

"El remitente del misterioso mensaje era un número desconocido. Posteriormente apareció un texto en el cual se leía una risa psicótica. No se descarta que haya sido un asesinato concertado por terceras personas comunes a estos niños"

"Fin del reporte – Oficina de Criminalística de la Comisaría de Shibuya"

"Masaru Eiji – Doctor Forense"

- Este es el más extraño de los casos con los que me he topado. Supongo que serán asesinos concertados que pactaron con todas las personas para que parezcan accidentes.

- No lo sé Masaru – respondió el Jefe de Policía – Esto es quizá el crimen perfecto.

FIN


End file.
